Window to the soul
by Mergana Pendragon
Summary: Alternate ending to series 5 episode 3, when Uther hears Arthur coming he pushes off thoughts of killing Merlin for later, and flees. But where is he and what did he do to Merlin. A short while after that night Uther gives Arthur a message saying something he didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

_**Merlin**_

Pinned against a wall with an angry ghost who had ruled ruthlessly for over 20 years, I hadn't been having the best of days, to say the least.

"I'll take _great_ pleasure in killing you." Uther grinned, striding toward me.

"Father!" I heard Arthur yell from somewhere in the castle.

He wasn't in sight, but he was close enough to scare his father a little. But would it be enough for Uther to leave? I just hoped Arthur wouldn't be too late.

_**Arthur**_

Running at full speed, I arrived in the east side of the armory a minute after I had yelled for my father. If it weren't for the metal cling I heard shortly afterward I probably wouldn't have found Merlin before it was too late. Uther was nowhere in sight, but I was more concerned about the body of my serving boy unconscious on the cold floor.

_**Arthur**_

"Gaius!" I heard myself yell, carrying Merlin into the physician's chambers.

Gaius looked up from the book he was reading, his face falling when he saw the motionless body in my arms.

"Bring him over here!" Gaius demanded, clearing the table he was working at. "What happened?"

I set Merlin down on the table making sure not to bump him too much.

"All I know is he's alive. I got there after my fath- … _**Uther**_ had left. He was going to kill him until he heard me coming."

I watched as Gaius worked in silence on the still servant. '_I wish he would move.'_ My panicked mind almost screamed. A minute or so later, I got my wish, but not in the way I had wanted, Merlin's body started moving violently, and there was nothing I could do as my friend went into a seizure.

**AN: Please review! I will not continue if people would like me to stop. :'/ - MP (Mergana Pendragon)**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin had stopped shaking and Arthur had filled Gaius in on what happened.

"You might want to go, it could be a while before he wakes, not to mention you still have Uther to worry about." Gaius pointed out. "Here take these, you might need them." He said handing Arthur a small brown bag of tiny glass vials.

Arthur opened his mouth to thank Gaius but instead his thoughts came out.

"Gaius, I thought I only needed one a day, do you really think it will take me more then ten days?" Arthur asked him holding up the bag that to be more accurate contained approximately fifteen tiny glass vials filled with the foul liquid.

Gaius shook his head.

"Since Merlin is unconscious, I thought you might need some help." Gaius said. "Those Vials are also for who you wish to help you." Gaius said.

"But the only reason I had Merlin with me in the first place was because he already knew about Uther." Arthur exclaimed.

Gaius gave Arthur a stern glare.

"And if it weren't for Merlin you would be dead. You need to protect your people, if Uther takes the throne there will be nothing but suffering." gaius said.

Arthur knew he was right, and that it was pointless arguing with Gaius the old man knew just what to say. He just didn't want to leave merlin.

"Keep me post-

Arthur was interupted by Gwaine barging in with some sort of determination.

"Have you seen Merlin, I was going to in-

gwaine stopped speaking as his eyes rested on the ever so still body of the serving boy he was looking for.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked a little hurried to get to the point and find out if there was anything he could do to help. "Is he dead?" Gwaine asked truly concerned for his friend.

"He's not dead, just weak." Arthur replied. "I accidentally unleashed Uthers spirit, Merlin and I went looking for him to send him back, and I guess you can already see the result." Arthur said.

"Uther did this?" Gwaine asked with a growing dislike of the deceased king. "Is there anyway I can help?"

Gwaine truly hated Uther, he was a man who could disgust some of the most horrible men.

Arthur nodded.

"You'll need to drink this." Arthur said handing him one of the small bottles from the brown leather bag.

Gwaine complied immediately. Arthur wondered how Gwaine could down a vial of the horrid stuff without even cringing at the taste.

"I didn't think spirits could make someone sick..." Gwaine stated.

Arthur also wondered about it, if Uther could do this to Merlin what else could he do?

"Gaius, can spirits do that?" Arthur asked the wise old physician.

"There have been speculations about what spirits can and cannot do, but none have found out the true extent of there abilities." He answered.

Gwaine opened the door when he turned back to Arthur.

"Let's find him before he does this to anyone else."

**AN: Please only speculate to people who want to not in the reviews cause I've had someone totally ruin the fanfic by posting their ideas.**


	3. Waking Up

Gaius was changing Merlin's bandages, which he had gotten from one of the three seizures he had had, one for each day he hadn't woken up. Other then that his condition hadn't changed. Gaius had just finished tying the bandage when Merlin opened his eyes and gasped for breath, then hit his head on the back of his bed.

"Ow!" He cried "Ow?... Where am I?" he asked.

Merlin looked around, his vision was blurry, when everything came into focus he saw Gaius starring at him.

"Gaius! What am i doing here?" He asked

"Don't you remember? Arthur says Uther had you cornered, you've been recovering from an odd illness for the past three days. Do you remember anything?" Gaius asked.

Merlin was still confused and trying to comprehend what Gaius had just said.

"Uther? Uther! Did you find him?" Merlin asked "I remember being pinned against the wall. That's it... Oh wait!" Merlin said "Uther knows." He said.

Gaius didn't need to be told what 'Uther knows' meant, he had been dreading the idea of those words since Merlin arrived in Camelot.

"Uther hasn't been found, Gwaine and Arthur have been trying for the past three days, they think he's hiding somewhere to plan." Gaius informed him.

Merlin sighed.

"Did Uther hurt anyone else?" Merlin asked.

"Thankfully no." Gaius said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Gaius yelled.

The door to Merlin's room was wide open so when Gwaine saw Merlin sitting upright he ran in.

"Is he okay?" Gwaine asked hoping he'd be cleared for having a celebratory drink.

"He need's at least a days more rest, he may not be complaining about it but I can tell he's in some pain." Gaius informed Gwaine.

Gwaine almost frowned but thought that Merlin had woken up at all was great.

"Well I cordially invite you, Merlin to an night in the tavern when you get better!" Gwaine said "I'll even play that game you like to play." Gwaine added hoping he'd accept.

Merlin again looked confused.

"Which game?" He asked.

Gwaine was starting to fear Merlin had brain damage or something, he hadn't talked very much, which everyone knows is very unlike Merlin and he hadn't smiled once. Gaius hadn't been thinking like this at all, as his doctor he simply thought Merlin just needed time to recover from the shock of uther finding out, what Gaius didn't know was that Merlin had told him.

"Oh, I'll show you when you come." Gwaine said.

Merlin frowned.

"As much as I'd love to Gwaine, I'm just not in the mood, if I change my mind I'll let you know." he answered.

Gwaine was really beginning to worry he had expected Merlin to say no, -he almost always does- but not with that answer.

"Hey do you remember that time we tried all the ales at the tavern?!" Gwaine asked "such good times!"

Merlin laughed

"I remember the hangover." Merlin said.

_Yep brain damage._ Gwaine thought. Merlin had tried all the ales with him but had no hangover to speak about. Gwaine was now on his way to tell Arthur the news, he was determined to make Uther pay for what ever he had done to Merlin.

**AN: hope you guys like it!**


	4. Weird things, and a message

"Merlin's awake!" Gwaine said bursting into my room.

I looked up at him expectantly. He was panting. _He must have ran._ I thought.

"When?" I asked.

Gwaine motioned for me to come with him. I got up and ran.

"Before we get there I've got things I need to speak to you about." Gwaine said.

* * *

Gaius had left Merlin to do his normal rounds. Leaving Merlin to do as he wished. Instead of staying in bed like Gaius had instructed Merlin started wondering around Gaius room. _Emrys_. he thought. _is there anything in here on Emrys. _Merlin thought that maybe Gaius' books had prophacies about him. He had heard he was foretold but had never found anything to indicate that, even without using the specific name 'Emrys'.

Arthur and Gwaine burst in the room not waiting to be called in.

"What are you doing, Gaius said you should rest." Gwaine said.

Merlin thought about this, what was he supposed to tell them? _Oh I was looking through Gaius' books for something about sorcerers. _That probably wasn't what Arthur wanted to hear.

"I thought I'd stretch my legs, I have been in a bed for three days." Merlin replied.

Arthur looked Merlin up and down, there was a difference to how he carried himself, and something else, this was just weird.

"Merlin remember that time with the wyvern?" Arthur asked trying to see what Gwaine was talking about.

Merlin thought about it. Merlin put his hand to his head.

"Ahh." he said crumpling to the floor.

"Merlin!" Gwaine and Arthur both said rushing to his aid.

They supported him on there shoulders and brought him to his room and laid him on his bed.

"It's just a headache." Merlin said. "I'm fine."

Gwaine was tired of watching merlin in pain he wanted to show Uther that he can't do whatever he wants without consequence.

"Do you remember which way Uther went?" Gwaine asked.

"No and even if I did he's probably long gone." Merlin replied.

Arthur shook his head

"No , if theirs one thing that's stayed the same about Uther it's his pride." Arthur said "He won't run."

Gwaine decided to go.

"Come on Arthur, he needs sleep." Gwaine said opening the door.

* * *

Gwaine and Arthur stepped out into the hall way.

"I told you." Gwaine said.

Arthur hadn't expected like that, Gwaine was very bad at his describing stuff

Arthur started to walk away.

"Good night Gwaine!" Arthur yelled.

Gwaine shouted back, and although he gave the impression he was going to bed he actually spent the night in the tavern drowning the recent events in to a tankard of mead.

* * *

_"You're a disappointment! You're worth nothing!" Uther said sitting on the throne._

_Arthur was standing in front of him and wanted to speak but could not get the words out._

_"You are more worthless then that good for nothing servant!" Uther said with disgust. "Arthur...Arthur..."_

"Arthur!" yelled a voice beside his ear.

Had Gwen woken him? Arthur couldn't see anything it, was too dark. Suddenly light filtered in from the thin glass windows, someone had drawn the curtains.

"Rise and shine!" Said a cheery voice.

Arthur turned to face the window and came face to face with the widespread smile of his lazy manservant.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted joy clearly strewn throughout the name.

Merlin brought over Arthur's breakfast.

"How are you?" Merlin asked.

"I should be asking you!" Arthur said wondering how Merlin was always this cheery.

"I get headaches off and on, but other then that I'm fine."

Arthur didn't believe him, but didn't want to pester him.

"I have to dress you, Gwen will worry if you keep her, you have about five minutes to get dressed." Merlin said.

Arthur jumped off his bed, remembering that he had a round table meeting to attend. Jumping behind the screen he undressed.

"Merlin, sometimes I think your the only thing that holds this kingdom together." arthur said.

Merlin was confused.

"Thank you... Sire." Merlin said.

"And then you say something smart."

Was Arthur referring to how Merlin messed up as holding the kingdom together? Arthur walked out from behind the screen.

"Lets go." Arthur said forgetting his armor.

What's weird was Merlin didn't notice either, he just followed Arthur thinking to himself. If he had been paying attention he wouldn't have ran into Arthur, who had stopped walking due to a piece of parchment metaphorically taped to the door.


	5. A warning and a quest

Leon was concerned, Arthur was almost never late for round table meetings, and when he was it was normally because something bad happened. Whenever Arthur was late a minute felt like the equivalent of an hour, it took exactly seven hours for Leon before Arthur arrived, trailing him a slightly pale faced Merlin. _This isn't going to be good. _Leon thought to himself. He had deduced***** this from the way Merlin shook as if cold on a hot summers day, Arthur's clearly upset face, and the fact that Arthur had not finished dressing.

"I should have told you sooner, but I thought I could handle it alone." Arthur said with sincerity. "Around five days ago, Merlin and I were on our way back to Camelot and we passed through a village that was undergoing a public execution, the crime in question was sorcery. I told made them cut her down, and since the villagers didn't want her we let her camp with us. She died that night of old age, but before she did she gave me this." Arthur paused and held up the horn.

"The horn of cathbar." Leon gasped.

Leon's mom had told him stories about it when he was young, he much preferred hearing about Magic then word fights and slaying dragons, of course he was young and didn't understand the evils of sorcery, to tell the truth he still doesn't.

"The horn of cathbar." Arthur said not noticing Leon's comment. "It bestows the owner a chance to see dead ancestors. In my desperation to see my father again, I unwittingly unleashed his spirit and I have already suffered for it, uther is the cause of the recent events - Percival's shoulder, the round table, the attempt on Guinevere's life, and last but not least Merlin's mysterious illness - have all been caused by Uther. But I must tell you that is not the end, it is only the beginning if we cannot stop him, he continues to think he can undermine us, or scare us, he has, just this morning attatched this to my door." Arthur said holding up the parchment for everyone to see.

Arthur read aloud.

Dear son

I have watched you and decided you are not worthy of Camelot's throne, did you think because I died you could throw away tradition?  
You have disobeyed my orders and disregarded my teachings, being a wise king I should have killed you immediatly, but also being the  
fair and just king I am, I have concocted a test to prove your right to the throne, in the last three days I have descovered a sorcerer  
within these very walls, your quest is to find it and do what you know is right. Consider this your trial, to prove you and your knights are worthy of my approval. You have thirty days, if you don't succeed, I'll do what has to be done.

Uther Pendragon, your rightful king.

Many of the knights were shocked, when Uther was ruling he didn't seem that ruthless, but some knew just how cold Uther's heart was and wasn't by any term surprised.

"Wait there's more." Arthur said quieting everyone.

P.S.  
I spared your friend before, fail me and I won't spare him again.

**AN: me the RanDoMer**

**Yes you may! thank you so much.**

**By the way I love reviews so if you have anything to say anything you want to point out please feel free.**

***Yes I have been Sherlock fandoming and had to say this word.**


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll split up into two groups, one covering the search for the sorcerer and one hunting Uther. All those in favor of finding Uther?" Arthur asked.

About a quarter of the knights raised their hands, which was fine for Arthur since he didn't want to over work Gaius when he already had a virus -which Arthur didn't even know the meaning to the word- going around the lower town. Arthur could tell that Gaius was more tired then he let on.

The king shifted slightly, mulling over what he was about say making sure everything he said would work out.

"Sir Myrad." He stated "You will be leading the search for the sorcerer."

The older knight wanted to protest, he had been a knight since only a year after the purge began and knew how ruthless Uther was, he was perhaps the most fit to lead the search for Uther, but being there since the early years of the purge had given him some experience on finding sorcerers, and all the other knights who had been in his years had either retired or died at Morgana's hand, which made him the best qualified for this task and he and Arthur knew it. Instead of doing what he wanted, Sir myrad gave a slight nod -knowing that this was not the time to argue- and left with the rest of the Knights assigned -volunteered- to search for the sorcerer.

"Gaius can you make enough for the knights and myself to keep an eye out for Uther?" Arthur asked.

Gaius nodded though not wanting to mislead the king added "Though I will need more of a few of my herbs to last the whole month till the deadline, I will need to borrow Merlin for at least a day."

Gaius had run out of the main ingredient on the batch he had made for Arthur and Merlin, he had also been waiting to send Merlin out for some of the other herbs he needed for several days due to Merlin's condition.

After Merlin and Gaius had left Arthur stared upon his knights knowing this was going to be harder on them.

"Mordred, Gwaine, and Leon you are going to be taking the night shift and sleep during the day, while Percival, Elyan, henry and I will be focused during the day. And none of us will be able to drink anything alcoholic for the time it takes to catch or appease Uther." Arthur added the last part just in case they had found the sorcerer and he was actually desperate enough to follow through with his fathers demands. "If Uther thinks he can wonder around unchallenged he's in for a big surprise." Arthur said more talking to himself then the rest of the people in the room.

A relatively new knight who was almost as curious about things as merlin was had begun to wonder about how Arthur thought they could fight Uther.

"Sire?" Henry -the knight- started "If Uther is a spirit then how are we to defeat him?"

Arthur thought about this, he hadn't given much thought to the whole problem as he was pressed with the 'Merlin' problem for the last few days.

"I am the only one who can send Uther back, you're job will be finding a defense or weapon against Uther for the rest of the knights. Until a solution is found if you see Uther you must direct him to me." He answered.

Henry stood up, giving a half bow to Arthur as he left to complete the mission he had been assigned. Closing the door behind him Henry had to stop at a few places for supplies before he could set off to the only one he knew who could help with this situation.

* * *

Henry had stopped at Gaius' chambers for basic healing supplies and the castle kitchens for provisions before setting off to the stables, where he found Merlin preparing his horse like he had asked. Merlin smiled as he pulled on a strap protruding from the saddle.

"That should be it." he said making way for Henry to mount.

Instead of slinging his leg over to the other stirrup when placing his foot in the first one, he fell the saddle landing straight on him. Merlin had NEVER in the time - 6 months - Henry had lived in camelot failed at arranging a saddle. Every time Henry had approached Merlin since the the sickness Merlin felt off like behind the smile he was confused or angry, or quite possibly* both.

"I am so sorry! I don't know whats wrong with me today." Merlin said trying to get the saddle on the horse after Henry had stood up.

Henry didn't want Merlin apologizing, it really wasn't a big deal.

"Merlin, just go." Henry said not intending it to come out so harshly.

Merlin had left the second he had finished saying it.

_Snap at your best friend, great idea! _Henry thought. Henry sighed turning to his saddle and mumbling something under his breath so quiet that almost no one heard it... _Almost_.

**AN: My apologies for not updating for the longest time! *puppy dog eyes* Please review!**

*** I know another quote, you'll probably be seeing quite a lot of them!**


	7. Chapter 7 - 30 days

After Henry had trotted off on the slightly upset horse that he had been stuck with for the last few months, the stable boy known as John who had overheard that one word ran straight to Arthur.

Bursting in without even knocking the panting boy started to speak. "Magic!... Stable!... Knight!" the boy gasped.

Arthur looked up at the confusing stable boy.

"A knights hurt?" Arthur asked the first thing that popped into his head.

John shook his head.

"I went to offer Sir Henry my assistance." John paused for breath "Merlin left so I assumed he was going to leave, but when I passed the stable I heard him mutter something that i almost didn't hear, it was magic! I swear it! The saddle arranged itself!" John exclaimed.

_Henry can't be the sorcerer!_ Arthur thought to himself. _Is this him running away because of Uthers note? _

"Ask Marie if he got anything from her." Arthur said.

John nodded, he could have the answers they needed in seconds and also loved the Idea of seeing the most beautiful girl in the entire kingdom.

* * *

Marie Castel was a lovely girl who had barely seen her eleventh year when she was left on her own by the dorocha over three years ago, Marie was also the castles new head cook since the previous one had fallen prey to food poisoning -which no one knew was caused by a certain restless spirit who didn't particularly like the grouchy cook- and would not be returning to her post for some time.

_Why should she even get to come back!? _Marie thought _She put the wrong kind of mushroom in her food! A mistake like that shouldn't be taken so lightly! I would have never made a mistake like that, I'll show Arthur I deserve this post more then that witch! _Marie laughed at herself 'Witch' had become the term for someone who wasn't liked, when in literal terms Marie was a witch. In fact Uther had found only one of the aproximately ten -seven apointed by himself-sorcerers who practically ran the castle.

"Marie!" John ran into the Kitchen.

Marie turned to find the boy who had once or twice -she wasn't quite sure how many times- had stalked her insisting that a beauty like her had to be protected. She found it cute - since he looked twelve but was actually a few months older - but kinda disturbing.

"Did... Henry... for... food?!" John gasped.

Marie was probably the only one who understood him while he was panting, which was almost always since he had gotten it into his head that he had to run everywhere. John was certainly not the brightest of servants -I'm pretty sure thats Merlin- but he was pretty fast when he wanted to be

"Yes! He asked for three day provisions." Marie said "Though I don't see how it matters." she added

John smiled.

"They say there's a witch hunt on and that Uthers spirit is roaming the castle ready to punish those demons for their sins!"

**AN: ooooo Camelot has gossip! and again it would be really nice if you could drop a review! **


	8. Chapter 8 - 29 days

Henry wasn't running like Arthur thought, he was actually doing what he was told. There was only one person he knew who specialized in spirits and stuff like that, and currently he was just desperate to go see her. Henry hadn't seen Morgana in over a year and hoped she still lived where he had last seen her. He probably should have asked Gaius if he knew anything before resorting to such lengths. Henry arrived at Morgana's castle not sunset the day after leaving Camelot, and he had already changed out of his knights armor so that the gaurds didn't attack him but kept his sword for reassurance.

"Henry." Morgana said flatly.

Henry shook the gaurds hands off of his shoulder, he didn't like the uncomfortable warmth.

"My lady." Henry replied giving a slight bow in respect.

Morgana scoffed, she was tired of the chivalrous act, he was a knight of Camelot for petes sake.

"Oh cut to the chase, what do you want from me and what are you willing to give."

"Knowlege." Henry replied "The knowlege to ward off evil spirits

Henry felt very uncomfortable in Morganas presence, he hadn't seen Morgana in over a year and last time she hadn't been so happy with him.

"You deny my offer to be my apprentice yet you come here seeking knowledge?" Morgana mocked.

Henry knelt down at her feet.

"I beg you." he pleaded.

"And why should I help you?" Morgana asked.

Henry did not hesitate to answer.

"Because I'm a knight o- Morgana interrupted her with a shriek of laughter.

"You think because you're a knight of Camelot that will help you any? I actually preferred you when you were ready to kill the king without a second thought."

Henry didn't like being inturupted.

"because I'm a knight of the round table and have access to things not even your spies do." he said.

I't was quite obvious what Morgana was going to choose.

"But!" Henry added "It may not include killing Arthur or any of the other knights."

Morgana laughed at him, what made him think she wanted _him_ to kill them.

"Swear that you will do me two favors as long as they don't invovle killing Arthur or any of the other knights." Morgana said choosing her words very carefully.

Henry knew she was forcing him into a trap, he just didn't know her angle, and what other choice did he have?

**"þu you** **gehálsedest cýðnesse."* **His eyes glowed and the druid mark flashed briefly on his arm.

This was a pact that was formed by a group of druids -not unlike the round table- who used it to seal their trust, it had been passed down for one hundred years to form alliances in things potentially dangerous. Herny didn't like knowing that Morgana could now make him do almost anything she wished of him.

"My conditions." Morgana paused for effect "You must be my apprentice and meet me here monthly." morgana stated

Henry was re leaved, forgetting about the second one.

"You must also asscort my men into Camelot so they can bring me Merlin."

**AN: so yes he is a sorcerer! oh and if you would be so kind, I'd love to hear your reviews (good or bad!) and thanks for not noticing my mistake (no pun intended) in spelling mistake last chapter, I was typing really fast because i was presured for time.**

** Irene: If you want to speculate to someone, i have the moderate guest reviews on and you could post your speculations, and i wont let anybody see them so you dont spoil anything if your right (and you have the right to say 'I told you so' :) )**

*** i used old english translator and hope thats correct.**


	9. Chapter 9 - 27 days

Henry had accepted the terms, he hadn't expected the trap to be that big and had stepped right into it. _Merlin doesn't stand a chance. _Henry thought letting the two men Morgana had sent with him into a back door. Henry jingled the keys in the lock opening the door that was the last thing standing between Merlin and the two men sent to retrieve him. Before he had left Morgana tought him everything she thought he needed to know._Now that thats done, how the heck am I going to tell Arthur that his sword can kill the dead?_

* * *

Arthur was in the throne room thinking about all that had happened. No one had seen Uther for a little while but he had still left the warning and another note that had scolded Arthur in another of his discisions he felt was right. there were other notes scolding him or acusing people of sorcery but they were subtle, and Uther was anything but.

"Sire!" said a voice behind him.

Arthur turned to find the young blonde knight that had left three days earlier without explanation.

"I have news." he said

"Good cause i want answers!" Arthur shouted. " No one has seen you for three days! And on top of that someone accused YOU of sorcery!"

Henry flinched at every word since Arthur was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I have some news, but I'm not sure how to tell you..." Henry said.

Arthur was curious, had Henry actually succeeded on his mission to find a defense? Arthur wondered where he could find such information. Henry took a deep breath then let it out.

"Apparently your sword can kill the dead." Henry said as fast as he could.

_A sword that can _kill _the _dead?Arthur thought to himself. It sounded ridiculas.

"Do you possibly fall off your horse an that three day trip of yours?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

Henry just rolled his eyes.

"That's all I know." Henry said.

Arthur had already come to the conclusion that the boys theory was true, but didn't want to do anything about it yet since there were already all sorts of rumors all over the castle

"Sire?" Gaius said entering the room through the huge wooden doors. "Is Merlin still with you? I can't find him anywhere."

Henry tried to hide the guilt he was feeling, but you'd have to be a complete fool to not notice he was hiding something. Luckily for him Arthur was just as unobservant as his father, but he found no such luck with Gaius, the old physician was giving him a big stare. Gaius didn't want to say anything to th king until Henry wasn't present and he knew exactly what was going on.

"Henry alert the knights, Uther may be back."

**AN: I know, I know so short! thanks for all your reviews! I love them more then follows and i really like reviews that correct anything i did wrong. i am currently writing in my notebook the next chapter.**


	10. A Trip to the past

chapter ten -26 days

Morgana waited patiently for the men she had sent to retrieve Merlin, they hadn't used magic often so she hoped they hadn't gotten the teleportation spell wrong. the sun had set several hours ago making the torches all around the abandoned castle light as they were bewitched to do.

"My lady?" Morgana turned to find Derek and Timothy carrying an unconscious Merlin.

Morgana nodded towards the floor for them to set him down in front of her. they left shortly after, leaving Morgana alone with the man who had come closest to killing her

"**áwæcne**!" Morgana said lifting the spell the guards had used on him.

Merlin started to stir. When he had opened his eyes he came face to face with Morgana.

"Morgana." Merlin spat at her feet.

Merlin tried to stand up but to no avail since Morgana had taken every precaution.

"I see the knights have shown you there signature act of disrespect, but didn't they tell you it is rude to disrespect a lady?"

"what do you want?" Merlin asked as if he didn't already know.

she laughed at him, hadn't he learned anything?

"You have a bit of information i want, and your going to give it to me whether you want to or not." she stated "My sister believed that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and that with the right spell a persons mind could climb through."

Morgana started reaching towards a desperate Merlin.

"I know nothing you want." he screamed.

She took this as he knew something he didn't want her to know. Morgana's fingers finally made contact at the base of his eyebrows right next to his eyes.

"**scéawung mé þín ærdæd**." Morgana said eyes beginning to glow.

Morgana suddenly felt cold. She was in a massive cave, carrying a cold heavy sword that had once been to close to her head for comfort. Morgana had used this spell more then once so she understood that she was looking from Merlin's view point.

'Why does Merlin have the sword of the knights of medheir.' Morgana thought.

What Morgana didn't know was that being in Merlin's head allowed him to hear her thoughts.

'Morgana?' Merlin thought he was officially going mad. 'What are you doing in my head.' he asked.

Morgana shrugged, 'Isnt it obvious?'

'currently i cant see anything... How did you get here?'

Morgana was done answering stupid questions, she had missed what memory Merlin had said because of him. Merlin swung back the sword and aimed it toward a giant chain, breaking it when the sword made contact. Morgana could feel the emotions rolling around, one of them was... rage?

The scene faded and the cave was replaced by another cave. it definitely wasn't the same one.

Morgana could feel Merlin's anxiousness, whatever he was about to do, he had to do it but he didn't want to.

Merlin ran into some wide path.

"Oh hello!" he shouted.

'Agravaine?' Morgana thought.

Agravaine had been dead for three years.

Merlin turned and ran as Agravaine foolishly followed. Morgana heard him call Merlin twice, but Merlin was more focused on the dead end he had just ran into. Agravaine was closing in and Merlin had no where to run.

**AN: Hey sorry for not updating for SOOO long i couldnt get to a computer! Irene if your still actually reading this i enjoy your reviews soo much! By the way please dont ask me what i used for the spells im really not proud of how i did... OH YA! There is this little blue botton thats my best friend and says review on it, can you press it? *Does puppy dog face.***


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry it took _SO_ long! but here it is now and i hope you like it... also! I would like MerlinFanatic77 for beta'ing shes already finished 4 chapters I just have to post the other two.**

Merlin frantically searched for an exit; A hole through the roof, a passage not yet seen. But there werent any. Merlin turned around, giving Morgana a view of Agravaine and seven other men that Morgana recognized as part of helios followers.

_how are you going to get out of this one Merlin?_ Morgana rhetorically asked -thought-.

"Wheres Arthur?" Agravaine asked heavily panting because of the run after the serving boy half his age.

_Has -or rather had- Agravaine learned nothing? Merlin would die before he told Agravaine anything._

A little thought in the back of her head said. _or Agravaine will..._

"Be careful." Merlin said tone even.

The emotion that Morgana knew to be coming from the memory wasn't what she expected. it wasn't anger, wasn't fear; it was pity. A fresher one also flew around the consciousness' currently occupying Merlin's memories, this one was different, it was a mix off shame and guilt.

_What happened here?_ Morgana thought as she watched the past and probable end of her -technically- uncle.

Morganas head started to ache, but she focused more on what was happening around her. Quite suddenly Morgana fell backwards on her throne.

"What happened!" Morgana shouted.

Though there was no one other then a crumpled Merlin, no one who had seen the glow of Merlin's eyes as his pushed her from his mind.

"Guards!" Morgana called.

Derek and Tim rushed in the instant she called them, not wanting her to be mad at them if they arrived late.

"Bring him to his cell!" Morgana said frustrated at how close yet how far she actually was.

Merlin was forcefully dropped onto the cold hard floor, waking him from the magically induced nap.

"Ow!" he yelled.

one of the men -Derek- that had been carrying him scoffed.

"I still don't see how your this all powerful Emrys Morganas so scared of." he said.

Merlin froze. 'Morgana cant know.' Merlin thought 'She would have killed me if she had known.' he reassured himself.

"Morgana doesn't know if that's what your worried about." the other said.

Merlin was confused. he turned to face the two men.

"Why haven't you told her?" Merlin asked. "And how did you know?"

Merlin finally got a chance to actually look at them, they were both middle aged, the one that had scoffed at his cry of pain was the taller off the two but looked less mature, and had short orangish red hair like leon. the other looked practically the opposite he was shorter then Gaius and looked to hold more wisdom. His hair was about as long as his mothers and darker then his own.

It was timothys turn to scoff.

"We may be doing the only work we can find doesn't mean we think its smart to give Morgana the key to destroying the little piece that Arthurs managed to build for our kind, besides she hasn't asked; she thinks we cant even perform a simple teleportation spell. And as for the other question I used to be apart of Alvarr's group a while back, but split off to take care of Mordred, hes kind of like a brother to me. Mordred spoke very highly of you. Oh and this is Derek, he was part of cenred's army before the whole immortal thing, he knew it was a bad idea to be messing with the cup."

Merlin wanted to ask more but the guards left leaving Merlin there thinking of how to escape.

**AN: hope you enjoyed but A review or two would be lovely!**


	12. Uther?

Disarming the spell around the widow to his cell was easy, but climbing out the window was slightly harder. The castle wall was in ruins; which was good cause it meant there were places to put his feet, but bad cause sometimes bricks fell out. It felt like forever till he finally touched the ground after his three story dissent. Suddenly his nose was assaulted with the smell of a forest after a gentle rain. Looking around him he instantly found the cause. A bright green herb*** **he had never seen before was surrounding him in all directions. Trying not to step on the plants he found a small dirt path running to the edge of the forest. Then it accured to him that he was in a garden.

_Morgana has a garden? _He thought.

Merlin reached down to pull one of the plants that seemed to fill the _entire _space. Gently doing a mixture of pulling and digging he picked up one of the plants intent on asking Gaius what it was.

* * *

16 days (Yes I know drastic change.)

Merlin had arrived back nine days ago and still didn't feel better. breaking the mind binding spell Morgana had used had worn him out. Gaius had been testing the strange plant in the palace gardens, he had determined it wasn't poisonous -by slipping it in Merlin's food, with the excuse he was fairly sure it wouldn't kill Merlin -, that it needed plenty of water, and that it helped sore stomachs while tasting quite pleasant.

whilst looking for a spell that might help him sleep he quickly hid his book and layed down when he heard foot steps in the other room.

"Merlin?" Gwaine said opening the door.

He had worried about Merlin's recent behavior and was hoping he was feeling better.

"Gwaine!" Merlin exclaimed. "It's great to see you! any luck finding Uther?"

Gwaine shook his head.

"Gaius said that maybe the reason we can't see him is because..." Gwaine paused looking as if he was thinking about it more closely.

Gwaine slowly drew his sword and pointed it towards Merlin.

"Uther?" He asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"seriously? Gwaine please put your sword down." Merlin said.

"Your not Merlin, you haven't been for the last half month have you?" Gwaine said.

Merlin just stared at the sword being pointed towards his throat.

"This isn't funny Gwaine."

"ANSWER ME!" Gwaine shouted.

"I. SAID. PUT. YOUR. SWORD. DOWN!" He screamed sending Gwaine flying towards the door. "Your much more observant then Arthur."

Using magic Uther pinned Gwaine against the wall, magically restraining him.

"HELP!" Gwaine shouted realizing he couldn't do this on his own.

Uther just chuckled manically. Which scared Gwaine coming out of Merlin's mouth, especially now that there was a glint of Uthers voice mixed in now that he wasn't trying to hide it.

"I put a spell on this room days ago, no one will hear you."

"You've been hiding in plain sight this whole time." Gwaine paused as Uther started slowly clapping with an amused look on his face. "But Merlin's been fighting you, the headaches, the seizures. You can't control him, when he came back a week or so ago it wasn't you, it was him I know it!"

Uther straightened up and took on a serious composure.

"Whatever that witch did, it brought Merlins consciousness to the surface, I haven't been able to put him in the dark again. But I will not be beaten by a servant!" Uther yelled.

Gwaine smiled.

"Oh but he's more then that isn't he? he's the sorcerer you've been having us look for, and from your display he's really powerful. If you could use magic without having proper time to study, I bet he could do so much more."

Uther put a smirk on Merlin's face.

"I've learned enough to perform a memory spell." Gwaine paled which gave Uther satisfaction. "Oh don't worry, if it hurts, you won't remember it anyway."

Gwaine tried to struggle as Uther came closer whispering under his breath. Finally Merlin's hands made contact with the sides of Gwaines forehead and everything faded to black.

**AN: Yes Irene, you were right! reviews?**


End file.
